Prohibido
by Daydreamer and Nighthinker
Summary: La pelirroja suspiró. Nada de esto debía de haber sucedido. Debían de haberse detenido….


**Prohibido**

 **Disclaimer:** _Winx Club y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Iginio Straffi y Rainbow(¨?), yo sólo juego con ellos para traerles a ustedes una historia distinta._ _ **Este fic participa en el Reto: ¡Que viva el crack! Del Foro Multifandom is the new Black.**_

 _ **N/A: Nunca he jugado con estos personajes y me gusto bastante el giro que he dado con esto. Es un universo alterno a la serie, por lo que no hay magia ni nada involucrada. .**_

 _ **Número de palabras: 688 según mi Word.**_

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

La pelirroja suspiró.

Nada de esto debía de haber sucedido.

Debían de haberse detenido….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ella era la líder de las Winx, una de las fraternidades de la Universidad Magix. La había fundado junto con Stella y Flora, sus mejores amigas, y luego se habían unido Musa, Tecna y Layla. La miembro más reciente era Roxy, una adorable chica amante de los animales.

La Universidad había sido la época más magnífica que nunca habían tenido, habían sido las chicas más populares, habían dejado historia y ahora cada quien había tomado su propio camino, viéndose una vez cada dos meses.

Stella les presentó a los amigos de su novio Brandon. Eran miembros de Red Fontain, la fraternidad masculina. Ahí conoció a su líder. El pomposo Sky Eracklion, Brandon realmente le agradaba y a Riven lo evitaba porque su presencia era muy fuerte para ella.

Poco a poco las chicas habían empezado a salir con los miembros de la fraternidad, Riven empezó una relación con Musa mientras que Flora con otro chico. Ella era la única chica soltera de las siete pero no le importaba mucho. Sky empezó a coquetearle y algunos meses después tenían una relación…

Cuando terminaron sus estudios, la relación entre los dos menguó y terminaron, lo que nadie había presagiado. Ella se dedicó a su nuevo trabajo en una editorial y se concentró en sí misma…. Pero una noche cambió todo.

A la mañana siguiente de una fiesta, despertó con una resaca insufrible y con compañía entre sus sábanas. Un cabello magenta destacaba contra el color claro de su ropa de cama. Ese tono y estilo de cabello lo reconocería en cualquier parte.

Él despertó un par de minutos después y se fue, Bloom había dicho que esto jamás debía repetirse… él estuvo de acuerdo.

No puede pasar de nuevo, dijeron dos semanas más tarde…

Un mes después dijeron lo mismo…

Pero eso no ocurrió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ella se recostó en la almohada y se cubrió el cuerpo con las sábanas blancas. Riven se estaba vistiendo después de haber pasado la noche en el departamento de ella.

Musa y él estaban atravesando una etapa complicada, discutían mucho y Riven se desahogaba de su rutinaria relación.

Un año había pasado desde la primera noche que habían estado juntos…

Él se marchó luego de recoger sus cosas. Ella había notado algo distinto en él la noche anterior.

Tardó una semana en regresar.

La pelirroja se había sorprendido de encontrarlo ahí, había salido temprano de su trabajo en la editorial. Apenas entró en el departamento, la tomó en sus brazos y atacó sus labios con fiereza. Un par de segundos después le correspondió. Y terminaron en la habitación…

.

.

.

.

Ella se quedó helada… esperaba que él jamás volviera.

Justo antes de irse le había dicho que le había pedido una nueva oportunidad a Musa… y se habían comprometido.

" _Me casaré con Musa. Le he pedido una nueva oportunidad."_

No había dicho nada, sólo le había dejado irse.

Bloom no tenía derecho a reclamar nada.

No habían sido nada más que compañeros de cama.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una semana después ella empacó sus pertenencias, la editorial tenía una vacante ideal para ella en Londres.

Dos semanas después había llegado a la ciudad e instalado en su nuevo puesto. Lo único que había dejado en su edificio era una carta al chico de cabello magenta, si él no aparecía por ahí le había pedido que su vecina destrozara el papel.

Un mes después le llegó un correo de Stella en el que le relataba todo lo sucedido durante el periodo que había estado fuera., ella y Brandon estarían celebrando su compromiso en la mansión de sus padres. Flora y Helia se habían ido de viaje a un lugar tropical mientras que Musa y Riven estaban teniendo complicaciones de nuevo.

Eso la hizo sentirse culpable pero prefería guardar el secreto. Nadie debía saberlo.

Stella le había preguntado si ella podría asistir a su fiesta.

Bloom no podía regresar aún.

Un par de semanas después un correo le llegó. Riven Fontana aparecía en la barra del remitente.

Lo eliminó.

Porque nada debía de haber ocurrido entre ellos.

Eso estaba _prohibido._


End file.
